Rainy Day Coffee
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: Just some pure R/A fluff. R/R please!(Sorry! My story came up messed up, so here's the edited version!)


Shadow Knight  
  
Rainy Day Coffee  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Note: This takes place after the whole Saffron incident and when both Akane and Ranma are 18  
  
#Sounds#  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~  
  
#Drip#  
  
Tapping lightly in a playful, random rhythm, the rain fell against the roof of the quiet Tendo house. As the rain pattered softly along the house, this soothing lullaby wasn't so relaxing to a certain raven-haired girl. Propped lightly on her elbow, her cheek resting on her hand, Akane blew her slightly damp bangs out of her face and stared irritably through her window at the falling rain. *Damn rain. I can't get a wink of sleep with all that noise.*  
  
With an indignant snort, she pulled her self up and swung her legs out from her heavy cover. Reaching down with cautious feet, she closed her eyes tightly and prodded at the floor. She felt a shiver run through her as her toe absorbed the cold chilliness of the wooden floorboards. Gritting her teeth, she jumped to her feet and walked quickly to her closet. Reaching in, she pulled out a pair of furry blue slippers and quickly slipped them on. With a quiet smile of contentment growing on her face, she wiggled her toes joyfully as they regained warmth.  
  
As she felt the heat come back to her feet, Akane walked to the door and, as quietly as possible, stepped out, looking right and left for any signs of life. Seeing none, she quickly made her way down the steps, skipping the fourth step since would squeak loudly. As she reached the bottom floor, she looked once more and to her surprise, she found that no one was awake, not even Kasumi (unreal isn't it? ^_^).  
  
Shuffling her way to the kitchen, she paused as she flipped on the light. As the fluorescent light flickered on, she glanced at the coffee machine and was happy to see that there was still some coffee residing in the pot. Reaching for a coffee cup she pulled the coffee pot over and poured it into a flowery cup. Placing it lightly in the microwave, she hit a reheat button on the microwave and sighed.  
  
She knew that she wasn't very good at cooking, but. . . she still wish she could be. Whenever she saw Ukyo or Shampoo cooking, they seemed to be experts in her eyes, cooking enticing dinners with an exquisite scent and a more luxurious taste. Yet, whenever she tried, she seemed to be distracted, her mind bubbling with happiness when she thought of whom she was doing this for.  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized whom she was thinking about. Roughly shaking her head, she tried to throw out the person in her mind. *Why in the world am I thinking about that stupid baka? Sure, he has great eyes, a great body, and well a cute butt, but..Wait a second! Why do I keep thinking about that jerk?! All he does is insult and tease me constantly! Idiot. . . if only he knew how I felt.*  
  
Suddenly, Akane felt something on her cheeks. Raising a hand, she was surprised to feel hot tears running down her cheeks, leaving a salty residue on her lips. Brushing her eyes quickly against her sleeves, she set her face sternly and waited for her coffee to finish heating up.  
  
Her eyes became hazy as she gazed at the soft light emitting from the microwave, throwing her out of reality and into the past. She could still remember when Ranma had come, strutting his stuff like an expert martial artist. At first, she revolted even thinking about marrying, much less being engaged, to an arrogant fool like him.  
  
Yet, as time passed on, she slowly felt her heart begin to soften to this wild boy. She began to feel something more for this boy, something that for a long time, she couldn't explain. . . something that eventually shocked her. She felt. . .love.  
  
Now, as the thought flickered in her mind, she laughed harshly and with cold eyes regarded the microwave, spinning the cup around in a circular pattern. *Why should a great martial artist like him want a silly little tomboy like her. Why would he ever love her?* Reaching up to her face, she swiped lightly as another tear fell. *Silly girl, don't you know he wont ever love you? He. . can't. I'm not good enough for a guy like him.*  
  
#BEEP!#  
  
Akane felt her head snap slightly as she looked at the microwave, blinking steadily in green writing, "END" (at least that's what mine says). Reaching swiftly for the handle, she pulled open the door and lightly touched the cup. She hissed involuntarily as the cup singed her fingers lightly. Grabbing an oven mitt, she reached in and pulled the cup out, her hands safe from the heat. Shutting the door, she walked out to the back porch and pulled open one of screen doors and was happy to see that the downpour of rain had gently softened and was beginning to stop.  
  
Her eyes softened and smiled lightly when she saw the night's dark hold on the area begin to let go as light crept along, luminous fingers gently tugging at the darkness. The sun was beginning to rise silently over the horizon while the moon found itself snuggled among a dark array of clouds. *Wow* was all she could think of as she felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Stepping lightly onto a rock, Akane carefully sat with grace she didn't know she had. Sitting on the smooth surface, she sipped lightly at her coffee continued to stare at the brilliant site. Distracted by the scene, she didn't feel the slightest prick as a dark figure came silently behind her.  
  
As she set down her coffee, Akane continued to stare out at the sunrise, admiring each detail. She felt a shiver run through her and thought little about it except for rubbing her arms lightly. Suddenly, she stiffened when she felt two hands lightly drop a heavy blanket on her shoulders. Turning to lash out at the intruder, she found her arm stopped abruptly by a large, strong hand. Turning around in her limited view, she gazed up at her attacker.  
  
Blue-gray eyes stared at her curiously as a small grin lit on the half lighted face. Black hair swayed softly as a soft breeze blew by. *Maybe it isn't an attacker.* Grabbing her coffee from her spot, she pulled the blanket closer to her and looked back at the sky. Without turning, she mumbled a small, "Thanks."  
  
"Why are you just sitting out here? And this early?"  
  
Akane didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but did anyways. She blinked slightly when she found herself facing the door. Turning, she found a grinning Ranma sitting cross-legged across from her on one of the rocks of the koi pond. Smiling, he asked softly, "Are you going to answer me? Or should I leave?"  
  
Biting down a bit of anger at the arrogance in his voice, Akane simply turned again to the sunrise and answered him, "I just couldn't sleep with all that noise that the rain was making, so I decided to make some coffee, and here I am."  
  
Akane didn't expect a response as she sipped lightly at her coffee, but was surprised when she got one.  
  
"Well,. . . do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Turning to Ranma, she kept her shock back and found herself staring at a slightly flustering and blushing Ranma. Smiling gently, she said, "Sure, Ranma. That's fine with me."  
  
She continued to stare at the sunrise when she felt herself shudder again and sneeze. As she wiped her nose lightly, she was suddenly surprise when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her gently. She felt herself stiffen. Yet, as the arm continued to hold her, she slowly relaxed and leaned into the warmth that the arm offered her.  
  
Looking up, she felt a hot blush grow lightly on her cheeks when she saw an equally blushing Ranma looking out toward the sunset, trying to advert her gaze. She smiled warmly and snuggled deeper into Ranma's frame. He seemed to stiffen like she did, but like her, he soon too relaxed. She set down her coffee and wrapped her arms lightly across his waist. She felt Ranma's arms nervously twitch and wrap around her shoulders.  
  
She took a sniff of his clothes and breathed in an outdoorsy scent that seemed to follow him everywhere. She loved how he smelled. *I just wish. . I wish we could stay like this forever. . .I wish that he knew how I felt. . and he would return those feelings.*  
  
Looking out to the sunrise once again, she whispered gently to Ranma as she snuggled closer, "Ranma?"  
  
He shifted slightly in her grasp and looked down at her. "Yeah," he asked timidly.  
  
"Can we just stay like this for a few more minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Smiling contently, she crawled slightly into his lap and rested her head on his chest. As she lay there, feeling the constant thud of his strong heartbeat on her head, she sighed and felt something well up, deep inside her. *Maybe. . .maybe I have a chance. I may not be as good as his other fiancees, but maybe. . |.maybe I can be something more to him and him to me.* Soon, as she continued to gaze at the sun, she felt her eyes droop and found herself in the awaiting arms of darkness.  
  
~  
  
Ranma continued to stare at the sun and blush furiously, until suddenly, he felt Akane's head slide unsteadily off his chest and her body begin to tilt. Looking down he smiled and slipped his hands under the crooks of her legs and one under her back. Standing gently, he made his way upstairs, avoiding the fourth step on the way up. *That darn step always squeaks.*  
  
Toeing her door open lightly, he stepped into Akane's room and made his way toward her bed. Setting her down lightly, he pulled the neglected covers over her frame and watched her as she slept. Leaning down, he paused and then gently brushed his lips across her lips in a light feathery kiss. *I'm sure glad that she's asleep. If she saw me do that, she would have malleted me all the way to Tokyo.*  
  
Taking one last look at the gentle face of his fiancee, he grasped her cheek and bent low beside her ear and whispered, "I love you my beautiful Tomboy."  
  
Brushing another light kiss across her forehead, he turned to leave. After shutting his door, Akane's lips parted slightly and whispered with a smile, "I love you too..Ranma."  
  
And before she could say any more, sleep overtook her as the sun smiled lightly over the horizon, scattering the rains lightly about.  
  
~  
  
Hee-hee ^_^ I love good waff sometimes, and I guess that got a little mushy, but hey! I love that couple! I know that this may have had Akane and Ranma a little OOC (out of character), but I had to set it up like that so there. ^_^ Oh, and I don't drink a lot of coffee, so the coffee machine can still be a mystery to me at times. ^_^ Well, please be nice and review! This is my first Ranma ½ fanfic, and I want to know what you think! All reviews welcome,|just please don't flame me! ^_~ Ciao!  
  
Oh! And incase you didn't know already, baka is Japanese for basically idiot or dummy. 


End file.
